How to deal with the switch
by ferokeroberos
Summary: Hermione and Harry somehow switch bodies! What happens when they do? How do they deal with it? Who will they tell? R&R so I know if this is any good or not.
1. Default Chapter

**Story Name:** How to deal with the switch  
  
**Written By:** ferokeroberos  
  
**Rating:** Most likely PG or PG-13 just in case  
  
**My Email:** murcurydreamsyahoo.com or iammissinformedyahoo.com either one works but I check the murcury more often.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to deal with Harry Potter. It's all J.K. Rowling's! But if I had a Jeanie, I'll give you three guesses and the first two don't count, I would wish for...  
  
()....()  
  
What would happen if two of Hogwarts greatest students of the present time were to switch bodies? How would they react? What would they do? How long would it take for them to change back? Would they tell anyone? If so who? What things would go on during that time? Would this be a funny time or will it be taken very seriously?  
  
()....()  
  
_A/N: I'm thinking that I will do this story about Hermione and Harry. Its going to be written as if it was their 6th year. I have had this story in my head for awhile. Not sure if a story like this has been wrote. I want it to be funny. Looking for some ideas. Or even someone to help me write it. Let me know what you think. Reply with a review or email me._


	2. Chapter 1: What's the Dying Question?

_** A/N: To Beppo1 and KYRTIP...but if I don't get some reviews this story will be a no go. I need people to tell me what they think. What I could improve on, what they liked, what they didn't. You know? Anyways here is what I got so far. Hope you like it. I will write if you review!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to deal with Hogwarts but I am looking for a house so if it was for sale.....I'd be all on it. J/K!  
**_  
Harry woke up and yawned sitting up in bed. He blinked a few times. What he saw was wrong, well not wrong but wrong, his mind wondered. A big goofy grin came across Harry's face. He could see! He got out of bed and danced around the room stupidly. Looking around the room he saw that everyone was already gone. Slept late, Harry thought. He looked around the empty room it seemed different some how but he shrugged it off. He danced his way to the bathroom area happily. Wow, he thought, no more glasses. Harry was making his way to a toilet when he saw Hermione.  
  
Harry stopped and was about to ask her what she was doing in the boys' dormitory. His eyes got wide. It wasn't Hermione, well not really. Harry touched the surface to make sure. He pinched himself but the image in front of him stayed the same. He was looking into a mirror, only Hermione's reflection was looking back at him. He opened his mouth, so did she. He jumped in the air and so did she. "Oh no," Harry said out loud in a voice that could only be Hermione's.  
  
Harry was thinking about screaming but would that really help anything? He thought better of it and began to look down at his body. Hermione/Harry was wearing a simple blue nightshirt with a pair of pants to match. Harry was about to ask himself the daring question but was reframed from it when he heard a boy's scream come through the wall. Hermione, he thought. He ran back to her bed and grabbed a robe and took off down the steps.  
  
_** A/N: You know what to do, now if you please, please review! **_


	3. Chapter 2: Hermione wakes!

_A/N: If you want me to write you must review! I am so happy to see that some of you are in to this fic already. The first chapters were short cuz I wasn't sure that I was really going work on this. To all who have reviewed Beppo1, Bec, fluffys-sidesick thank you so much. Hope you like this chapter!_

Harry ran down the steps stopping in the common room to see the looks on others faces. Most gave Harry a questionable look. They were all looking in the direction of the boys' dormitories. Giving them all a reassuring smile Harry then took off up the stairs.  
  
........................  
  
"Wake up," came a sleepy but known voice.  
  
Hermione sat up in bed and held a hand to her mouth as she yawned. She felt drained like she hadn't just woke up from a nine-hour sleep at all. She rubbed her eyes to wake herself up and stretched. After opening her eyes she closed them again, very tightly. Thinking that she rubbed them to hard. Moments passed by and she opened them again, only it didn't fix what she saw. She closed them again. As she lifted her eyelids, she panicked; all she could see was blur.  
  
"I can't see!" Hermione squealed in a voice that was truly not hers.  
  
"Here," the known voice spoke again. She held out her hands and glasses were dropped into them. Realizing what they were she put them on hoping that she was only dreaming.  
  
"Thanks," she looked at... RON. She gasped and turned her head from looking at Ron who was changing out of his clothes.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" Ron asked and continued to undress himself.  
  
'Harry?' Hermione thought with a worried look on her face. She looked down and, "Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Her loud scream echoed throughtout the room but it wasn't her voice. She was Harry and was only wearing a pair of boxers. She covered herself quickly with the sheets.  
  
"What is it?" Ron's voice came again. The others in the room stared at her.  
  
"Nothing," she replied in what she thought was a normal Harry voice. She didn't look up and continued to look at the sheets. Trying not to make her eyes move to the boys dressing around her.  
  
Ron looked at her oddly and headed for the restroom in a bathrobe. The other boys finished changing and headed for the door.  
  
"Hi Hermione," Dean said as Harry walked in the door.  
  
"Hi," he said faintly but sweetly. Hermione looked up.  
  
"I need to talk to you!" he said as he walked to her.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione said making sure that she was covered all the way. They waited for the door to close all the way.  
  
"Do you know what's going on?" Harry asked her in her voice.  
  
"Terrific!" Hermione said pounding the bed with her fist, "I was hoping you did."  
  
"Any clues on what we should do?" Harry asked.  
  
"Not at the moment, no," she sighed, "but we should get changed." Hermione said as she finally looked at Harry closely. "What are you wearing under that?"  
  
She looked worried.  
  
"Your PJs. I knew you were me when I heard the scream. So I ran here." Harry answered.  
  
"Uhhhhh." Hermione said holding her to her face that was not smooth as she was hoping it was. Harry looked at her with simpathy with her own eyes.  
  
"Good thing you put on the robe then, don't want everyone to see me underdressed," Hermione said getting out of the bed but still covering herself with the sheet. "What should I wear?"  
  
"I'll get it," Harry said going to his dresser and pulling some drawers open.  
  
"Why are you covering up? That is my body you know, I have seen it." Harry said throwing clothes on the bed as he picked them out.  
  
"Well, yes I know but I am using it now, so I will cover up. Its just to weird to not have more clothes on." Harry grabbed some socks out and threw it on the bed.  
  
"Well there you are." Harry said pointing to the clothes.  
  
"Ahem," Hermione said looking at Harry. After rolling his eyes he turned his back to her so she could dress. Harry looked around the room. He felt like it was his first year again because he was shorter like he was then. He walked over to the window and saw the morning owls coming in with the mail heading for the Great Hall.  
  
"Ron is in the showers, you know," she said as she changed pulling up the pair of pants.  
  
"Great, you don't think he heard us, do you?" Harry said looking to the bathroom area.  
  
"No, why? You afraid of what he might say if he knew we had switched bodies?" Hermione said as she did her tie and stepped in front of Harry. "How do I look?"  
  
Harry lifted an eyebrow and smiled, "Like me."  
  
Hermione laughed in Harry's voice and looked into the mirror that was on the other side of the room. "That's good."  
  
"Getting back to what I was saying before. That is the reason why I am afraid." Harry sighed, "Because, umm... didn't you and him just start going out?"  
  
Hermione looked up from tying her shoes. "Yeah but what does that got to do with anything?"  
  
"I still have to get dressed and you just dressed..." he began.  
  
"So?"  
  
"You don't think Ron would get mad if he found out that we both saw each other... naked?" Harry said pulling off the robe, "Look you haven't a bra on... and I have never had to put one on. You think that is gonna be easy for me?" Harry looked very unhappy and stressed in Hermione's body.  
  
"But I could show you..." she said akwardly.  
  
"No, you can't," Harry said in a voice that meant he was serious (even if it was a girls, but you know how Hermione's temper gets) "Boys aren't aloud in the girls dormitories, remember?"  
  
"Shoot!" Hermione said putting her hands on her hips out of habit.  
  
"What's the matter with you Harry... oh Hermione what are you doing here?" Ron said as he walked in but quickly ran in the back into the restrooms seeing as he was not dressed but a towel.  
  
"Sorry Ron," Harry said sweetly in Hermione's voice. Holding Hermione's mouth shut as she was going to speak. Hermione eye's got big as she remembered and took Harry's hand down. "We were just on our way out."  
  
"Close call," Hermione said looking sorry.  
  
They walked halfway down the steps and Hermione stopped Harry in his tracks. "Put on cloths that are all the same color." Harry nodded and went down another step. Hermione grabbed his shoulder to stop him again. "Put on a sports bra," she whispered.  
  
"Which ones are those?" Harry said feeling clueless looking back at her.  
  
Hermione's face got pale, "The ones that don't have any hooks on them."  
  
"Ok,"  
  
"And Harry," she said quietly as they made it to the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"You've got nothing to be worried about," Harry said knowing what she was going to ask.

_ A/N: That is you cue! You know what to do, now if you please, please review!_


	4. Chatper 3: Getting kissed

_**A/N: If I should write, you should review! Now that I have said that, I would like to thank all of my sweet and dudely reviewers. This one goes out to those that take the time to encourage with reviews you are so nice, keep up the good work. I will be sure to continue because you tell me things I want to hear! Enjoy-(..)-**_

Hermione sighed and looked at Harry, "I will wait right here for you," she said sitting in the nearest chair. Harry nodded and took off up the stairs. Hermione pulled her hands down her impatient and worried face.  
  
Harry made it to the top of the stairs this time glancing around trying to remember everything, being as it wouldn't be likely that he'd be up here again. No girls were around, most were at breakfast. He noticed that the girls were not as clean as he would of thought. Most girls left clothes all over there beds, 'probably trying to pick something out to wear.' Harry thought.  
  
One girl's bed had a puppy poster above it of two cute puppies biting at each other's ears playfully. The dresser next to the bed had stickers of many different kinds of dogs in every color. A stuffed toy of a Dalmatian was placed in the middle of to light blue pillows that matched the bedding on that and all other beds. Posters of the popular bands were around the other girls' beds that most Harry had never heard of. Like, the Weird Wizards of Wizzelville or the Boys of Sicker Trickery. Most of the posters were of guys showing off their mussels or their overly white teeth. They stared at Harry as he walked throughout the room.  
  
Harry went to Hermione dresser that was clean and fixed up nice and untouched. Thankful for Hermione's odd perfection ways, each drawer was labeled for what was in it. Pulling out the clothes from each drawer trying to put off as long as he could... the bra. But seeing as he had already went threw most of the drawers more then twice in time, he had no choice but to open the bottom drawer labeled 'Underclothes.'  
  
Harry looked threw the drawer awkwardly and quickly searching for a bra that looked to be in one piece. After finding a dark green one, he looked at the clothes on the floor that he had picked out and smiled strangely at the posters on the wall. Deciding that it was just to weird to change in front of all those faces that seemed to find him interesting, Harry walked into the bathroom area. He placed the pile of clothes on a sink and took off the robe and PJs and looked away from his body. He first changed in to the underwear and pants. Then socks and shoes not wishing to do anymore, he sat on the floor. Looking to the bra, shirt, and rest of the code dress of Hogwarts, he sighed.  
  
Harry grabbed the green bra and put his arms threw two different holes and pulled it over his head. He pulled it down and knew that it wasn't on right. He took it off and looked at it closely. (If only someone could see his priceless face) Harry looked at the bra questionably and saw that the holes were different sizes and then put it on correctly and pulled it down fittingly. Followed by the rest of Hermione's clothes and he got to his feet.  
  
Harry looked at himself in a nearby mirror that was over one of the three sinks. He looked like Hermione did normally, but the hair was a mess. He ran into the other room, looked all around Hermione's bedside, and grabbed from the top of her dresser, a brush. Then went back to the mirror and began to brush his hair. Harry seemed bored with the look of the fluffily hair that framed his face. He produced a big hair tie with Hermione's wand, that was in his pocket, and brushed his hair up into a half ponytail. Harry was thinking to himself how odd it was to be able to do something with his hair.  
  
Harry then wetted his hair with water. Then used his wand to get gel in his hair to show the curl. Feeling satisfied, he walked out of the restroom with one faint look back in the mirror and took off down the stairs.  
  
.........................................  
  
Hermione was waiting feeling unsure of what to think. She watched the steps hoping that all of this would be over quickly. Quietly she stood up and walked over to the bottom and stared up.  
  
"Harry," Ron said as he came into the common room from the boy's dorm, "what was with you this morning?" Hermione ignored him forgetting again that she was Harry at the moment.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Hermione looked back and saw Ron staring at her. "Morning Ron, how did you sleep?"  
  
Ron looked at her oddly but thought to answer the question. "Fine," he replied, "had an ok morning too, until you yelled." Ron said, "What was wrong?"  
  
"Oh I was just...I mean I had a strange dream, that's all." Hermione said dismissively.  
  
"Was it a You-Know-Who dream?" Ron asked with a gulp.  
  
"No, it was just weird," she replied back.  
  
Ron looked at Hermione oddly. "What?" Hermione said after no words came out either of their mouths and put her hands to her hips.  
  
"Nothing," Ron stared at her, "I think that I'll just go to breakfast now." He said still staring at her. "Are you coming?"  
  
"I'll be down in a minute I am just waiting on..." she stopped herself before the name slipped out, "Hermione. She was going to show me something to do with my homework on potions." Hermione said hoping that Ron would buy into it. Ron just stared at her before saying 'see you' and took off threw the portrait hole. Hermione went back to staring at the bottom of the steps and she watched Harry come down them finally.  
  
"How do I look?" Harry said patting at the now curly hair.  
  
"That's what took you so long?" Hermione said heaving a sigh.  
  
"Hermione," he said to her quietly, "you have little or no faith in my trust and promises, do you?"  
  
"I trust you," she said defensively, "but I just felt scared." Staring at Harry only made her break down. She had tears coming out of the deep green eyes showing that she was indeed worried about the switch. She was looking down at the ground to avoid Harry's stare.  
  
"It's okay, really," Harry said to her happily, "I didn't even look, honestly." Harry took his hands and wiped the tears out of her eyes with his thumbs. People around the room stared at the scene. Harry cleared his throat and walked across the room and threw the portrait hole, followed by Hermione.  
  
"This switch is hard to deal with," Hermione said to him quietly before reaching the stairs.

"Think that they'll say anything to Ron?" Harry asked being as they were both being quiet the whole way down to the Great Hall.  
  
"I don't think so," Hermione said, "why? Do you think that they'll think that you and me are something?" Hermione said back. They sat down next to Ron and Ginny who were going on about a letter they had got from the twins.  
  
"You saw what we just did," Harry said as he got back up and sat across from Ron remembering Hermione and Ron were going out. Fearing that Ron would get the urge to hug or cuddle. (hehe) "Or what it looked like," he said lightly.  
  
"What are you two going on about?" Ron said after Ginny took off to talk with some of her friends from Ravenclaw.  
  
"Homework," Hermione said quickly thinking of what she told Ron earlier. Harry looked to Hermione for answers on what to say looking clueless, so she went on. "Hermione was telling me how to fix the problem I am always having with potions."  
  
"That was sweet of you," Ron said staring longingly at Harry (as he was Hermione) "What did you tell him?" Ron asked oh-so politely.  
  
Harry gave Hermione a quick look of what-have-you-done and turned back to face Ron. "The time." Harry put it simply.  
  
"Time?" Ron asked sweetly as he napkined his face after finishing his meal that they were just starting. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean ummm... how long it takes to cut up things and how long it takes to put them in the potion, that's all." Harry said as took a bowl and filled it with oatmeal.  
  
"Oh," Ron said looking to be full and ready to leave. "I need to go change my shirt," he said showing that he had spilled something all down the front of it, "I'll see you guys in class later."  
  
"Alright," Harry and Hermione said both with happy faces.  
  
"I was hoping he'd leave. Did I say the right thing?" Harry asked.  
  
"By-the-way," Ron said coming back to the table, "I love what you have done with your hair," he said and bent down, brushing the many curls aside, and kissed Harry on the cheek. Harry watched Ron walk away happily, then once he was out of site; Harry rubbed his face with a wet napkin and gave Hermione a look that said 'gross.' Hermione giggled and went back to eating a breakfast roll.  
  
"That wasn't funny," Harry hissed at her.  
  
"Was," Hermione said smiling at her plate.  
  
"No, really that was just wrong," Harry added.  
  
"He doesn't know that," she smiled, "and..." Hermione began but changed her mind and shoved another piece of roll in her mouth.  
  
"And?" Harry repeated. Hermione looked at Harry loving like and swallowed her food.  
  
"That would have been our first kiss," she giggled and Harry smiled at her and went back to his breakfast.

**_A/N: That is your cue! You know what to do, so if you please, please review!_**


	5. Chapter 4: Ron Helps Out

**_A/N: I know your mad. Its been forever sence I have updated any of my stories. Sorry! I have been: moving to a new city, looking for a job, helping my mother with plans to build her new house, helping my grandmother move into her new place, and a bunch of other things. So not much time to get on the pc and type. I also have been exercising greatly and I am proud to say I lost another 19 pounds. I am now weighing in at 134! I am on my way! 13 more pounds and I will be so happy to be at my normal weight again. Anyways back to what I was saying. I am going to try catching up you all up on the stories but looking for a job comes first. Pray for me to find one soon. Ok for now that is all I have to say, I think, so enjoy the story and don't forget to review! Pls and Thx!_**

Chapter 4: Ron Helps Out

Close to lunchtime, Hermione was not looking to well. Harry kept nudging her; she'd give him a dirty look and go back to listening to the class that was going on. But at the end of Charms, Hermione ran out of class as soon as the bell was heard without her things.

Ron gave Hermione (Harry), an odd look and ran after her. Harry grabbed their things that they both left behind and he too took off out of the room.

Hermione was found first by Ron. "Harry what is the matter?"

Hermione was sitting on the floor of the hallway outside the restrooms. She was crying, "I can't tell you..." she mumbled through her sobs.

"Why not?" Ron said, "I am your friend, you can tell me anything."

"No, it's something that I -I just don't want to talk to you about—it's to weird." Hermione looked very pale.

Harry caught sight of the both of them and walked over dropping their things next to them. "Thanks for making me carry it all!" Harry said out of anger.

"Sorry," Hermione said, "I-I had to--" she couldn't finish for she began to cry again.

"What is wrong Harry?" Harry asked her in a concerned but angry voice.

"I can't tell you either—maybe we should tell someone about this," Hermione said in a way that was asking Harry.

"Why what is it?" Harry said getting worried look on his face.

"Maybe I should get the Healer," Ron said jumping back into the conversation.

"No Ron," Hermione said unsure like, "just get me a glass of water."

"You could do that yourself with your wand." Ron replied back.

"Please?" Hermione asked.

"Alright, be right back," Ron said, "Hermione you watch him."

Harry nodded.

As soon as Ron was out of sight Harry asked, "What is wrong?"

"I don't know how to say this," Hermione said.

"Then just say it,"

Hermione frowned and looked away from him.

"I need to use the bathroom."

Harry didn't think much about this at first but then remembered what all that required on her part. "How long have you had to go?"

"A while now," Hermione said.

"And you can't hold it any longer can you?"

Hermione shook her head. Harry looked at a loss for what to say but before he could even think, Ron came back with the glass.

"Here you are Harry." Ron said.

Hermione grabbed the glass of water and sat it down without even looking at it.

"That probably doesn't help." Harry said, and Hermione gave him a dirty look.

"Maybe we should tell him." Hermione said quietly to Harry.

"Tell who what?" Ron asked as he listened in.

"You really think we should?" Harry asked.

"What?" Ron questioned.

"He might be willing to help." Hermione answered.

"Help?" Harry and Ron both said at the same time in different tones.

"Help with what?" Ron said eager to know what was going on.

"I'd rather have him help me with it then you."

"Well its not that I really want to help you --but you're...oh never mind, go right on ahead."

"Will someone please fill me in here." Ron yelled which echoed in the hall.

"Shhhh!" Hermione and Harry snapped at him.

"Ok," Ron said calming down, "please just tell me." Hermione got to her feet.

"You tell him," Harry said glaring at Hermione who was staring at him hopefully.

"Fine," Hermione said putting her hands on her hips.She tapped her foot on the floor trying to think of how to put it. She hoped how she said it made Ron think that she was serious.

Taking a chance she spoke,"Ron this is hard to say but umm... I am not Harry." Hermione said smiling sweetly.

"Who? Who are you then?" Ron said cluelessly. He felt lost but also had a feeling that this was not funny.

"Ron do we have to spell it out for you?" Harry said, "Hermione is me and I am Hermione." Harry said.

"You mean you're Harry?" Ron said looking at the both of them, "and, and you're Hermione?"

"Yes, that is what we are saying," Hermione said sweetly, "we weren't going to tell you but something came up. I'd feel better if you showed me then Harry."

"Show you what? You just want me to believe you both and not think you're playing a trick on me?" Ron said hoping they were. He looked around the hall to see if anyone else might be in on the joke. No one was in sight.

"This is just to strange to believe. You are joking?" Ron said staring into their faces, "Right?" Harry looked at Hermoine and she to him. Oh how they both wished it was true. Harry sighed and put his hands in his pockets. Ron looked at them then just at the person claiming to be Hermione. She smiled lightly.

"That kiss you gave Harry this morning would have been our first kiss," Hermione said to Ron. His face looked to be confused. "You know I keep that kind of stuff between you and me." Hermione reassured him.

"No," Ron spoke out.

"Yes," Hermione answered.

"How?" Ron asked.

"Don't know," Hermione shrugged.

"It can't be,"

"Shouldn't be but it is," Hermione replied.

"No way!" Ron said looking at Harry.

"Way!" Harry said back "And she needs your help in the restroom."

"Harry!" Hermione yelled.

"Well, you do." Harry replied.

"What? Oh!" Ron answered.

Moments went by Ron looked like he was gonig to go crazy. That finally passed and then he spoke up. "Well," Ron said in a strange voice, "follow me," and he walked off toward the men's room. Hermione followed and looked back at Harry with concern and relief in her face.

Harry picked up their stuff off the floor and headed to the common room. When he pass reached the portrait hole, he found an open table, and put everything he was carrying on it. So great to unload, he thought.

Sitting there with nothing to do, but wait, got him thinking.

This is just to weird, Harry thought; a guy should never have to go through this. What person would ever believe you if you told them 'I was a girl once,' Harry thought. Course what man in their right mind would tell anyone that, even if it was true. He folded his arms over one another on the table and soon placed his head down and he fell asleep.

Hermione and Ron came in the common room awkward like. They were almost fearful to look at one another. Spotting the sleeping Harry they both headed over to the table where he sat. Hermione grabbed some things and began working on her and Harry's homework.

"You can't do that!" Ron said after seeing what she was doing.

Hermione looked up from her work, "Why not? Its not like I am just me now," she replied, "its like I am two people. There's the person I know to be me and then there is what everyone else sees, which is Harry. So why don't I just save myself the trouble and do both our work?"

"Well I defiantly know its you in there, I never get that lost in Harry's words." Ron smiled weirdly "Guess I'll just leave you to that," he said and grabbed his own things off the table to take them up to his room.

"Not going to do your work?" Hermione said watching Ron get up.

"I can copy from Harry later or should I say you. Besides I need to write someone about this." Ron said going up the steps to the boy's dorm. Hermione shot up in shock.

"What?" Hermione yelled so the whole room went quiet and looked at her. Hermione looked around, smiled, and followed Ron up the stairs.

"Ron!" she said when she reached the top. "You cannot tell anyone."

Ron was digging under his bed. "Huh?" Ron said still looking.

"You can't tell anyone," Hermione said in a demanding tone.

"What why not? Fred and George will get a kick out of this," Ron said pulling out a small box and placing it on his bed.

"Harry and I agreed that we wouldn't tell anyone," Hermione said. Sean was in the room and looked at them both oddly. For a moment it looked like he was going to say something. He must have changed his mind and he left the room.

"Well, you told me!" Ron replied.

"I had no choice but to tell you, I couldn't have asked Harry to help me with that—that thing, it'd have just been too weird." Hermione said even though Ron helping wasn't much better.

"It was still weird."

"You think I don't know that! You think that was just like tip-toeing-through-the-tulips for me?" Hermione got to upset to say anymore and she went to the stairs. "Maybe it was better when you didn't know!" She then stomped down the steps loudly and threw herself into the chair next to Harry still sleeping. Some of the kids stopped and looked to see what was up. They quickly lost interest and went back to what they were doing before.

Ron was going to run after her but thought not to make a scene and have everyone know. What would others say if they found out that his girlfriend was turned into a boy; not just any boy either, no, it had to be his best friend. It had to be a person everyone watches. The person that most love to talk about whether in a good way or bad. The Boy-Who-Lived was now trapped in a young girl's body and she in his. Ron now worried how both were taking it. Was Hermione scared? What if they were stuck like this? He thought. What would cause this to happen or who would cause it to happen?

Ron put his box back under his bed and then laid down. It might be better if his familly didn't know. The things teenagers go through, he thought.

Meanwhile back in the common room Hermione was angrily trying to finish the homework she started earlier. She was just too mad to write. See stared at Harry to see if he was going to stir. She gave up after awhile and put her and Harry's things in her arms. She then head for the girl's...no the boy's dorm, she reminded herself.

Harry was left sleeping in the common room most of the others around had gone to dinner in the great hall.

Hermione walked in the room and spotted Ron looking at himself in the mirror. Going over to Harry's bed she dropped what was in her arms on to it. Making Ron see that she was in the room.

He stared at her. She was looking at the floor to angry to do anything else. A smile came to his lips. "I'm sorry," he said softly. She continued to ignore him and stared blankly at the floor.

"I'm sorry," he said walking around his bed to come to her. "I wasn't sure how to handle this and well--"

"How you--" Hermione began to interrupt but he stopped her with his hand, he raised in the air.

"But I really should of ask how you were doing," Ron said, "I am not so great at talking like this. I am used to just seeing you as a friend," Ron put his hand on her sholder, "and nothing is complicated." Hermione laughed at those words, "What I mean is its hard for me to ask how you are, because its so new to me in a way." Ron said feeling unsure. "Did that make any since?" he asked.

"A little," Hermione sighed, "but I am still mad at you."

"Not as much as before though, right?" Ron asked.

"No, not as much as before," Hermione responded.

"Shall we go wake Harry and head for chow?" Ron asked her.

"I thought you'd never ask." Hermione replied with a laugh and a smile.

**_A/N: That is all for now, how was it? You know what to do, now if you please, please review!_**


End file.
